character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmo (Marvel)
Summary Cosmo is a telepathic Russian space dog who serves as the Head of Security of Knowhere in the Marvel Comics universe. This character was created as a reference to Laika by Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning, and first appeared in Nova vol. 4 #7. Cosmo is the security chief of the space station Knowhere, and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He has proven to be an invaluable ally to the Guardians of the Galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 4-B with Telekinesis Name: Cosmo Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his late fifties (Russia primarily tested space flight on dogs in the 1950s and 1960s) Classification: Telepathic Russian space-dog, Cosmonaut, Chief of security on Knowwhere Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses (Superhuman sense of smell and hearing, as well as the ability to telepathically sense other strong-minded beings), Telepathy (Which also works on robots, such as Vision), Telekinesis (Can make telekinetic blasts, lift and throw things), Energy Projection (Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness, force them to suffer from a stroke, or turn someone brain-dead), Forcefield Creation (Can create telekinetic barriers), Illusion Creation (Can create realistic and very detailed illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring), Perception Manipulation (Can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him, such as making himself appear dead in someone's mind and manipulating the target of someone's attacks into a monster), Invisibility (Can make himself and others appear invisible, can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities and can extend these defenses to others around him), Mind Manipulation (Can control the thoughts and actions of others such as forcing people to stop fighting, read minds, and telepathically sedate his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to sedate them), Fear Manipulation (Can use his telepathy to make opponents experience their greatest fears), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His telepathy is strong enough to grant him a passive resistance to Abyss' mental influence, which turns sentient life-forms into meat puppets under its control) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Physically on par with Rocket), Solar System level with Telekinesis (Knocked back and defeated Adam Warlock, Defeated Starlord, Rocket, Gamora, Mantis, Drax, Adam Warlock, Quasar, and the Luminals with one telekinetic blast, While weakened by telekenesis-dampening poison he was able to temporarily restrain Skaarn, Quasar and Silver Surfer are scared of him), Many of his abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown Physically, At least Superhuman with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level, Solar System level with Telekinetic Barriers Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, At least several kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Extremely high. A high level telepath and Chief of Security for Knowhere, a multi-dimensional scientific research station. Weaknesses: Powerful telepaths can see through his telepathic cloak, telepaths stronger than himself can block out his influence and disable him Feats: *His telepathy made the Annihilators wince in pain *Killed the Cancerverse Hulk by making him have a stroke *Knocked back zombies that were overwhelming a weakened Nova Prime *Put an enraged Thanos in a mental lock with the help of Mantis and Moondragon *Instantly scanned the entirety of Knowhere to find a bomb with a Psi-Shield blocking it that prevented him from finding it normally Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Mammals Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4